An Open Book
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Amber and Desmond accidentally get locked in a library while studying for an upcoming exam. They use this opportunity to spend time together, leading to better understanding of each other. (Well, technically it is "tomorrow!" :D I told you I'd have another story ready for you! ENJOY!)


An Open Book

Summary: Amber and Desmond accidentally get locked in a library while studying for an upcoming exam. They use this opportunity to spend time together, leading to better understanding of each other.

Disclaimer: I still don't own this wonderful show. :( Ah, well! :)

A/N: Oh, boy. Lol. I've been excited about writing this story! You all probably know by now how much I adore the friendship/not-actually-a-relationship-but-getting-there scenario between Amber and Desmond. So I figured…why not throw them into a library together so they can bond? :D It's been done before for many different characters, shows, and situations; hopefully you all enjoy this one!

"Oh, Desmond!" Amber sighed dramatically as she collapsed onto the polished wooden table before her, peering up only to see her classmate looking at her worriedly. "How did this happen?"

Desmond blinked at the question and thought back.

*A few hours ago*

" _Sofia," Amber called with a sweet voice meaning she obviously wanted something from her sibling._

" _Whatever it is, Amber, no," Sofia responded without stopping. She and James were heading to the flying coach since they had plans to go to a carnival with their friends. "James and I are going to be late."_

" _But what about that test tomorrow? Don't you need to study?"_

 _The auburn-haired girl smiled as she looked over her shoulder briefly. "I've been studying, Amber…for the past week since Miss Flora informed us about it. Why did you wait until the last minute?"_

" _I couldn't possibly miss my annual platinum tiara fitting, Sofia! Honestly."_

 _James rolled his eyes. "Yes, that_ _ **would**_ _have been a tragedy," he quipped, making his younger sister laugh. He grinned at his twin. "Relax, Amber. You'll do fine on the test, like you always do. Sure you don't want to come to the carnival with me and Sofia?"_

 _She shook her head but lit up as she saw a familiar intelligent comrade walking toward the school. "It's fine, James. I think I've got a backup." She took off running in the other direction. "Oh, Desmond!"_

 _The young prince laughed as he helped Sofia into the coach. "Should have seen_ _ **that**_ _coming."_

" _Yep!"_

 _Amber caught up to Desmond and grasped his shoulder, causing him to turn around curiously. "Desmond!"_

" _A-Amber!" he gasped, blinking in surprise. "What are you—were you actually_ _ **running**_ _?"_

" _Yes! This is an emergency!" She paused momentarily and reached up, fixing her tiara as it had come askew, and looked back at him. "I'm really unprepared for this test tomorrow. Will you study with me for a little bit?"_

" _Well…I was supposed to help Khalid with—"_

" _ **Please**_ _, Desmond?" She blinked sadly and formed a puppy faced pout, which she knew neither Desmond nor her siblings could refuse…97% of the time. She beamed when he sighed and smiled, nodding. "Oh, yes! I'll pass for sure with you helping me!"_

 _Desmond blushed at the compliment and laughed nervously. "Well…thanks, Amber. Let me just go tell Khalid I'll help him tomorrow, and I'll meet you in the library."_

" _Okay!"_

 _And from there, the students met up and started studying in the library, losing track of time. As they were in the back of the room, no one could see them well. It wasn't until they heard a 'click' that they realized they were in trouble._

*Current time*

"It was an accident, Amber," Desmond assured her with a gentle smile. "We'll be all right. Someone will realize we're not where we're supposed to be and come looking for us."

Amber whined and folded her arms, plopping her forehead down and sighing. She then sat up, realizing something. "What time is it?"

"A little after 6:00."

"Oh, Daddy is going to be _so_ mad at me!" She folded her arms. "It figures, doesn't it? The one time I choose to do something academic and 'useful' and I get locked inside a library. This is so typical!"

"At least we're together," the young boy opted, attempting to make her feel better. Seeing her glance at him curiously, he blushed. "I—I mean… You could be here all alone and…alone?"

The blonde girl smiled fondly at her recognition of his attempt to make her feel better. "I guess you're right…" She grinned playfully. "So if some intruder were to come in here and try to kidnap me, then you would rescue me, right?"

"Uh, well… I—I'd give it my best shot, Amber, but I'm kind of…not exactly the hero type."

She giggled, making him blush again. "You underestimate yourself, Desmond, as usual. I think there's more to you than meets the eye."

He perked up, pleased with her analysis. "You…think so?"

Amber smiled simply and stood, walking over to one of the bookshelves. "While we're here, I might as well find something to read… Looks like we may be here for a while." She yawned. "I just wish the lock worked from the inside."

"I know… Whose bright idea was it to replace the locks? I _know_ that has to be some sort of emergency violation." He laughed sheepishly when Amber rolled her eyes and walked over with a selected book. "What did you find?"

"This." She set it down and watched him read over the cover.

" _The Princess Who Never Smiled_ ," Desmond read while making a face. "Well, that's…uplifting." He glanced up at the other blonde. "There were no other books over there?"

"Well, of course there were, but this one caught my eye." She sat down next to him and opened the book, holding it out for them to see. "All right, Desmond. Let's see why this princess never smiles!"

He laughed softly and turned to the first page. "I, uh… I could read to you, if you'd like?"

She beamed at him, making him pause momentarily to realize what he'd just volunteered to do. "Really?"

"Um, sure! I mean…if you want?"

"Go right ahead, Desmond." She handed him the book and waited patiently for him to start.

"Hmm. Okay. _Once upon a time_ …"

So Desmond read the story of Princess Tanya, who never smiled because she led an unfulfilled life. The story read that any man who could make her smile or laugh would become her husband. Only one person proved worthy of this: an honest worker who had little, gave all, and apparently had a bit of a clumsy streak. Making her laugh proved to be successful, and they married.

"That's kind of silly," Amber suggested with a shrug. "All he had to do was make her smile or laugh? If that's the case, and if I were that princess, I'd be marrying _you_." She grinned and took the book from his hands, missing his stunned expression as she moved back to the bookshelves. "Fairy tales are so…strange."

"Yet so promising," Desmond whispered with a small smile. He then looked up determinedly. "Amber, I need to ask you something."

"Ooh! _The Legend of the Golden Tiara_! I bet that's a good story." She peered from behind the bookshelf and blinked. "Did you say something, Desmond?"

"Yeah, I… I need to ask…something…"

"Um…okay." She took the book and walked back to the table, sitting next to her friend. "What's on your mind, Desmond?"

"Do…do like me you do?" If he could have slapped his forehead at that point, he would have, but he was stunned into silence at the jumbled mess he'd just spoken that he couldn't find the nerve to do so.

"I…what?" Amber tilted her head in confusion. "Was that English?"

"It used to be," he sighed, smiling when she laughed. "I…never mind."

"Desmond…"

"Desmond! Amber!"

"Miss Flora?" the kids asked in surprise as she floated over to them.

"What are you two doing in here?" the fairy asked them both. "Don't you know what time it is?"

"Yes," Desmond admitted with a shy grin. "But…we got locked in here while studying."

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Next time, you could try yelling for help. We're only right down the hallway."

Amber laughed nervously. "Oh, right… Well, I think we were just…frustrated with the situation, Miss Flora."

"Yes, well, come along. I'm sure your parents are wondering where you are by now, at this late hour. I'll get a flying coach ready for each of you." She headed toward the door.

"Oh, Desmond?" Amber whispered as he stood to leave with their teacher.

"Yeah?" He blinked when she leaned over and quickly pecked his cheek. "A-Amber?"

"That's for reading me the story and keeping me company. And…" She looked back, noting that Flora had just reached the door. She leaned over and whispered to him, "I you me like too." She grinned and winked before hurrying off toward the exit.

Desmond blushed again before smiling lightly. Well, it wasn't quite what he'd expected, but…maybe that was what made things between him and Amber so interesting.

The end

A/N: Just to point out, their "relationship" in my stories is still very innocent and is very much a companionship/friendship in many ways. As they mature and get older, I do anticipate that they'll have more of a "relationship." However, for now, this is about as close as they're going to get. ;) Hope you all liked this! See you soon. ~AquaTurquoise


End file.
